The unexamined German patent application DE 10 2008 009 653 A1 discloses a hydraulic arrangement for controlling a dual clutch transmission of a motor vehicle. The hydraulic arrangement comprises a hydraulic energy source for supplying the hydraulic arrangement with hydraulic energy by means of a hydraulic medium, a pressure accumulator for storing the hydraulic energy, a clutch cooling device for cooling clutches of the dual clutch transmission by means of the hydraulic medium, clutch actuators for actuating a first clutch and a second clutch, wherein the hydraulic energy source comprises a double flow electric pump. The unexamined German patent application DE 10 2010 047 801 A1 discloses a hydrostatic actuator having a master cylinder containing a housing and a piston, which is axially displaceable in the housing and applies pressure to a pressure chamber filled with pressure medium, having a planetary rolling-contact transmission which converts a rotary drive into an axial movement and has a sleeve, wherein the planetary rolling-contact transmission is driven by an electric motor.
An electronic active interlock system for dual clutch transmissions is furthermore known, with which it is possible to preselect and deselect gears in any combination in both sub-transmissions by means of common actuating elements. Only a single shift shaft having an integrated shift lever with shift finger is required here, which executes the axial and rotational movement to thereby move towards and actuate the shift rails of the transmission. When engaging a new gear, locking and ejector elements on the shift lever synchronously execute the disengagement of the previous gear and the engagement of a new gear on this sub-transmission shaft, which, without complex sensor technology, automatically prevents the engagement of two gears for each sub-transmission mechanically.
There is therefore a constant need for the fluidic actuation of a consumer arrangement, for example a transmission which comprises a plurality of gears, and the fluidic actuation of two sub-clutches of a dual clutch to be simplified.